Ange aux Ailes Brisées Une Arme sera la Clé
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Une enfance réduite à la simple notion d'esclavage. Une révolte éclate, et un ange aux cheveux rouges se dresse fièrement aux milieu des décombres, arme à la main. Jerza Song Fic [Angel With a Shotgun - The Cab]


Une song fic Jerza qui se passe durant leur enfance à la Tour du Paradis, avec cette fois une fin heureuse.

A lire avec cette chanson : watch?v=rQKMLmXc0xo (Angel with a Shotgun, par The Cab)

* * *

Une explosion, un nuage de fumée et de poussière, et au milieu, une petite fille. De la magie ?

Un cri qui résonne : « Une mutineriiiie ! »

_ (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

- Prenez leurs armes ! On ne peut plus obéir et on ne peut pas s'échapper ! Si on veut s'en sortir, on va devoir se battre ! Allez, tout le monde, courage ! On va redevenir libres !

_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?_

Arrivée des renforts ennemis. Les alliés se sont éveillés, ils ont pris leur décision. Arme à la main, ils avancent fièrement vers leur destin.

_If love's a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger._

"Jellal, je vais venir te sauver comme tu l'as fait pour moi !"

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for._

Une seule pensée, un seul objectif : la liberté. Leur vie retrouvée.

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_ "_Attends-moi, Jellal ! Tiens bon, me voici ! J'amène avec moi tous nos amis !_"_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,_

Les coups et les cris pleuvent de tous les côtés. Le sang tâche le sol, souille les mains, salit les âmes. Mais la liberté ne se reconquiert pas avec des mots.

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

On m'a brisé les ailes, je ne peux plus voler. Je suis tâchée de sang, mon âme est souillée. Mais je continue d'avancer, pour la vie, la liberté !

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?_

"C'est grâce à toi que nous en sommes là, Jellal ! Tu nous as poussés à la révolte, nous allons gagner !"

_...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Des armes volent de tous les côtés, mais je sais qu'on peut y arriver ! Ils sont nombreux, nous sommes unis. Ils sont forts, nous avons de la volonté.

J'ai ma magie, nous pouvons y arriver ! Tiens bon, je vais te sauver !

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer._

J'ai versé le sang, certainement aussi fait couler les larmes, mais c'était le seul moyen pour arriver à mes fins !

_..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité, notre combat pour la liberté !

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for._

Après ça tout sera fini : les cris, les larmes, à nous la vie !

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Attends-moi, tiens le coup, je sais que tu entends nos efforts, je sais que tu comprends notre but.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

Un ennemi se présente, il me barre le chemin. Je peux sentir ta présence derrière cette porte. Excusez-moi, pardonnez-moi, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Tu es là, je le sais, je le sens. Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop de mal ?

_...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_.

Allez viens, donne-moi la main, reprenons le chemin ! Ensemble nous allons nous enfuir, nous allons vivre, enfin !

_I'm an angel with a shotgun…  
fighting til' the wars won…  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back…_

Ils ont versé notre sang, ils ont fait couler nos larmes, alors brandissons nos lames, c'est le seul moyen pour arriver à nos fins !

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
...and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)_

Elle nous tend les bras, cette vie qu'ils nous avaient prise ! Allons-nous y réfugier, il est temps de tout oublier, allez, viens avec moi !

_...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

Je suis tâchée de sang, mon âme est souillée. Mais je continue d'avancer, pour la vie, la liberté ! On m'a brisé les ailes, mais je sais que je peux encore voler, car tu es là, à mes côtés !

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

Jellal, prends ma main, retrouvons enfin notre destin. Il est temps de partir, il est temps de s'enfuir, hors d'ici, hors du temps, nous ne sommes encore que des enfants !

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Viens, souris, enfin ! Tout est fini, nous avons gagné ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous échapper. Jellal, tout est enfin terminé. Courage, il est bientôt temps d'oublier.

Des cheveux écarlates, des cheveux bleutés. Un sourire sur chaque visage et une vie retrouvée.


End file.
